Coming Back to Life
by TenebrisNight
Summary: One shot in an alternative universe with a combination of werewolves and soulnames.


Brian walks into the garage where everyone is gathered with Mia and their lunches when something catches his eyes. He moves quickly. The only warning they get is a whispered curse. Before anyone knows what is going on Brian is standing in front of Dom and turns him around, lifts Dom's shirt so he can see his lower back. Right above his ass on the right, there is a name written. _Brian_

Dom manages to get away and Brian curses only get louder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vince snaps while some are asking him if he knows any _Brian_.

Vince starts to argue more when Brian snaps and flashes his red eyes. "For once in your life SHUT UP!"

Everything goes quiet for a while until Dom breaks the silence. "Your name is not James is it?" they all look at him and his gold eyes.

Even with the question, Dom knows the answer because the feeling he got when James or Brian flashed his true eyes felt just like he was expecting it would when he first got the name. Only so much more intense.

"James is my middle name." Brian replies. Then he lifts his shirt and moves the front of his jeans a little lower so a name could be seen. "Brian James."

Everyone is wide eyed while Dom is staring at his full name written on Brian's right hip. He snaps out of it when Vince starts to yell. "What the fuck. Not only are you not a beta but a freaking alpha you are also lying about your name. What else have you lied about?"

"I have been pretending to be a beta my whole life so don't get your panties in a twist because of it. Now shut up and let me think or I'm the one that will shut you up." Brian threatens Vince.

Brian starts to pace and they are all smart enough to stay silent. Than Brian suddenly stops and looks at Dom. "Are you the ones that are robbing the trucks?"

"No. But we did build the cars."

"I knew it you are a fucking cop." Vince yells.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun playing a cop for a while. Now shut up." Brian growls and continues pacing after a while he stops again and looks at them. "Okay, I got two solutions. One we either get rid of the cars or two we make sure they get caught in the ack."

Mia is the one who answers. "Let's get them caught."

"Okay." Brian smirks. "Is there a chance that anyone of you know when the next hijack would be?"

"There is a truck full of high tech coming through tonight." Jesse supplies.

"Perfect. Everyone dress up we are going to have fun tonight preferably someplace where are a lot of cameras."

"An alibi." Dom says.

"Exactly. I will be paying so you don't have to worry about that you just need to make sure that you are on as many cameras as possible." Brian laughs.

Brian and Dom look at each other for some time than Brian smiles. "When this mess is over maybe we can talk?"

Dom smiles back. "Yeah."

Later they all go out to dinner and some bars that they know have cameras.

In the morning Brian gets a call if he can talk since there was another hijack yesterday. He is in the garage with the rest of the team but he lies and says yes.

"Do we have enough on the Toretto's so we can arrest them?"

"No can do. We were all out together. I can even tell you the clubs that have cameras so you can check." Brian smirks.

"You got to be shitting me." The voice on the phone growls.

Brian is leaning on a car they are working on while the rest of them are standing in a circle around him. "I told you they didn't do it but you wouldn't listen to me."

Before Brian can say anything more the guy curses and hangs up.

"So what now?" Leon asks.

"Jesse which truck could they attack next?" Brian looks at him.

"There is one in five days that looks really promising. It would be a waste not to steal it."

"Okay give me all the information that you have. I will go make sure that they are convinced that you have nothing to do with it." He smiles at Dom. "I probably won't come back here until this is over so please all of you keep your heads down and out of trouble."

Brian doesn't come to the garage for almost a month. When he does he brings good news.

"Hi, guys." Brian stands by the garage doors with his hands in the pockets. "You are all officially off the hook. The guys have been caught and the case is closed."

Everybody cheered. Brian looks Dom into the eyes however before he can say something his phone rings. "Sorry I got to take this." He turns around but doesn't leave.

This way they can listen to both ends of the conversation. If Brian really didn't want them to hear he would have backed further away.

"Hey man, sorry I didn't pick up when you called." The male voice says.

"No problem Tej. How are you? How's Suki?" Brian smiles.

"We are both great. How about you? You still in LA?"

"Yeah and I'm going to stay for a while."

"No shit. You found something you like there?" Tej laughs.

"My soulmate." Brian smirks.

"For real. That's great man."

Brian turns so he can look at Dom while he works on a car but is clearly listening. "I think so too."

There is short silence on the other and then Tej says. "He is right next to you isn't he?"

Brian laughs. "Yes, I am standing in his garage with his pack of betas right now."

"Garage? So I guess he is into cars just like you."

"Our taste is a little different but I am planning to change that soon." Brian smirks at Dom.

"So you claimed each other yes?" Tej wonders.

"No you interrupted me while I was just about to ask him on our first date."

"Ah sorry about that."

"No problem, but I didn't call you to brag about that. I have a favor to ask you." Brian gets serious.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to bring me back to life." Brian says as he turns to look at the sky while he still stands by the garage doors.

"What?" Tej sounds confused.

"By Law, I have been dead for almost 16 years." Brian explains.

"16 years." Tej mutters. "How old are you really?"

"I'm going to be 26 soon." Brian laughs. "Another thing, I need you to erase this identity of a cop too." He turns and looks Dom into the eyes. "I think it's time that I stop running."

"Fuck so I was making you legal since you were a teenager with all of the fake identities I made you. So what is your birth name?" Tej asks.

Brian is still looking at Dom so he sees the way his eyes widen when he gives Tey his full name. "Brian James O'Conner."

"I am sorry I thought you just said your real last name is O'Conner." Tej can't spin his head around this.

"Yes." Brian smirks. "You are talking to the last O'Conner. The last member of once one of the biggest and strongest packs of Northern America."

"Shit. So you really are an alpha." Tej curses.

Brian didn't expect that. "You noticed."

"Yeah sometimes you forget yourself and move more confident and you have a stronger air around you then. It's hard to explain." He sighs.

Brian can't help but laugh.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. I will call you when it's done."

"Sure. Thanks, Tej." Brian smiles and hangs up. He makes his way towards Dom. "So about that date tonight?"

Dom smirks. "What did you have in mind?"

Brian gets closer so their bodies are pressed together, whispers in his ears. "I am sure we can think of something." Before they are kissing not bothering that the whole team is watching them.


End file.
